joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brock Lesnar
Summary Brock Edward Lesnar is an American professional wrestler, mixed martial artist, and former amateur wrestler and professional American football player. He is currently signed to WWE. Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | High 1-B Name: 'Brock Lesnar, Bork Laser '''Origin: '''Minneapolis, Minnesota/'SUPLEX CITY, WWE Gender: Suplex Machine Age: '''38 '''Classification: Paul Heyman's Client, Suplex Machine, Senator of Suplex City, wife of Sable (lucky bastard). Powers & Abilities: Suplexes, F-5s, Kimura & Brock Lock (aka I'm Gonna Break Your Fucking Arm), BOTCHED SHOOTING STAR PRESS, probably some UFC shit. Immune to all forms of hax and manipulation. Can only be killed or knocked out via physical contest. BORK LEZNUR CRUSH PUNY HAX FUCKERS Attack Potency: Universe Level+ | Possibly High Hyperverse Level ( Can Destroy All superstars) Speed: Irrelevant '''(No matter where you are, how fast you are, or what kind of shitty hax you have, Brock Lesnar will STILL Suplex your dumbass) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | Possibly High Hyperversal Durability: Universe Level+ | Possibly High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal Standard Equipment: '''UFC Gloves? Those fucking shorts and that tattoo. His muscles. '''Intelligence: '''Incapable to make his own promos, prefers to have a Jewish Walrus do it for him instead. '''Weaknesses: Goldberg, Super Super Cena, Cain Velasquez, Alistair Overeem, apparently some kind of intestinal disease, "sicknesses". Feats: '''Created Suplex City, beat Super Cena once via more than a dozen suplexes, beat an elderly Undertaker, youngest WWE Champion, beat up three old ass DX members including Triple H. '''Key: '''Base\Pre-2012 Lesnar | 2012 Lesnar | WrestleMania 30 Lesnar | Post-WrestleMania 30 Lesnar | Suplex City Mode Wins and Losses '''Notable Victories: John Cena (SummerSlam 2014) CM Punk (CM Punk was being a pussy so they fought) The Rock (He smelled what The Rock was cooking and didn't like it) Hulk Hogan (NIGG-I MEAN BROTHER) Frank Mir (Second Encounter at UFC 100) Kurt Angle (WrestleMania 19, that one episode of SmackDown! that was an Iron Man match) Triple H and his two old men friends Road Dogg and Billy Gunn (Raw Retro or something & SummerSlam 2012) The Undertaker (WrestleMania 30 and SummerSlam 2015) Death itself/Grim Reaper (Is actually incapable to truly die now thanks to him beating The Undertaker, twice) Kofi Kingston (I don't remember what PPV this was, was it a special Live event?) The Whole Wyatt Family (Royal Rumble 2016) A Shark (SummerSlam 2002 or was it 2001?) Sable's whole body (My god her tits) Medaka Kurokami's ass (It was a One Night Stand, this was a "special fight" if you know what I mean; it was sex and he could probably kill her in a real fight via Suplex City Mode) All of Final Fantasy (Unknown if he did via actually playing and finishing the games or just suplexed its existence) Touhouverse (It looked funny; no one is safe from Suplex City) Accelerator (Beat him with one suplex) Alucard (LOL, Bork wins, no effort) Gay People (He hates gays, said so when he was in UFC) Probably some dumbass who thought he was a bear Notable Losses: ''' John Cena (Extreme Rules 2012, probably some other time too) Frank Mir (First Encounter at UFC 81) Kurt Angle (OH IT'S TRUE) Cain Velasquez Alistair Overeem Goldberg (Both weren't really trying, they just wanted to leave the company) Triple H (WrestleMania 29, had Sexy Boy Shawn Michaels as support) Roman Reigns (WrestleMania 31) Vince McMahon Anus Cancer or something (He had it while in UFC doing his last two matches) More "sicknesses" (Claimed this for his reasons for losing his last two matches in UFC) NFL (He fucking sucked at it) '''Inconclusive Matches: SAAAAXTOONNNN HAAAAAAAAALE (Arm wrestling match) Giorno Giovanna with Golden Experience Requiem (Neither of them can hurt each other, well actually Brock didn't get his willpower reset to 0. In truth, Brock just couldn't give a shit about a gay Italian teenager in a boy band) Chuck Norris (Said to be able to overpower -but not beat- any form of Chuck Norris and both would continue fighting for an infinity of eternities) Category:WWE Category:Wrestling Category:Wrestler Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Memetic tier Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Memes Category:Tier ??? Category:Ocean Tier Category:Characters